Nitrome Must Die
Nitrome Must Die is a platform-shooter released on November 24, 2011 as Nitrome's one hundredth game. The game stars the two characters Austin Carter and Justin Bennet. Nitrome told fans they were making the 100th game on November 1st 2011, releasing a video preview for the game on November 7th 2011. Default Controls Player 1: Up - Down - Left - Right - Shoot - Player 2: Up - Down - Left - Right - Shoot - / Players can change their controls by clicking a control and changing it in the player selection screen. Publicity :See also: Nitrome Must Die (Website) More than a week before the game was announced, two people (Austin and Justin, from the game) posted on Nitrome's Facebook wall about how much they hated Nitrome. Nitrome then posted in their blog that a person had created a site called Nitrome Must Die. This site was talked about a lot in the Nitrome community before it was revealed "Nitrome Must Die" was the name of the game. Mat Annal said that the effort that some fans went to to counteract the hate site made them 'feel a little guilty knowing it was all a hoax'. Levels In Nitrome Must Die, there are 10 level sets. Each level set has 10 levels, the third and sixth which are challenge level, and the tenth which is a boss level. The levels in between those levels are usual levels, where the player has to eliminate all enemies to advance. The goal of each level is to kill every enemy on the level that will appear, using several weapons that appear on the screen. Although the two are cooperating, there is a competition for the coins, like in all the multiplayer games. When playing in the two player mode, if one of the player's is knocked out, the alive player can resurrect the dead one by standing beside him and pressing the down button on the keyboard. As it is the 100th Nitrome game, the levels' enemies and bosses - as some of the weapons - recall older Nitrome games. Overview There are 102 levels in Nitrome Must Die: *70 'normal' levels *20 'challenge' levels *9 boss fights (not including the final boss) *3 levels (100 - 102) fighting the Boss of Nitrome Towers, the final boss Challenge Levels In challenge levels, the main objective to kill all the enemies in the level remains. The difference between challenge and normal levels is that the player has an infinite supply of one type of weapon. The player must take advantage of that weapon to kill the enemies. After the challenge level is completed, the player regains the same weapon and ammo from the previous level. Plot After getting a 'Game Over' once again on another Nitrome game, Austin starts chatting with Justin, sharing their rage together against Nitrome. During the chat, Justin mentions "Wishing someone could shut them down for good". Austin thinks and asks Justin if they really should and Justin responds quickly and tells them to meet outside Austin's house. Austin ends the chat with "NITROME MUST DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111", then pounding the desk hard and heading outside. Then, meeting up with Justin, the two friends ride their bycycles to the high-security Nitrome Towers. On arriving, Justin accidentally finds some weapons to use, and they both enter the building to shut down Nitrome for good. However, an employee spots the two intruders and starts using a machine (called a Charomat) to bring characters in past Nitrome games to life, in hopes of killing the two. 0 Floor Zero acts as the second intro to the game. Austin and Justin enter Nitrome Towers, and enter an elevator. An Employee sees them, and uses a Charomat to bring back Nitrome characters from past Nitromes games. Level Set 1: 1-10 (NOTE: All levels ending in 1, 2, 4, 5, 7, 8, and 9 are played in random order. The order those levels described in each set will likely not match the order you play them in) 1 Enemies: 10 Red Enemies The player can simply kill them. 2 Level Set 2: 11-20 11 Enemies: 29 furry creatures 12 Enemies: 28 Runners 13 Level thirteen is a challenge level all enemies are the same no matter what order Enemies: 35 furry creatures. Big boulders will come down and go through the level. 14 Enemies: 21 Mini Ufos. 15 Enemies: 45 red enemys 16 Enemies: 50 Penguin on Sleds 17 Enemies: 47 (6 walking slowly, 41 walking fast) 18 Enemies: 20 Mini UFOs 19 Enemies: 2 Employees 20 Boss: Parasite on The Moon, Parasite is the weak point Level Set 3: 21-30 2 Employees , one Executive Level Set 4: 31-40 Level Set 5: 41-50 41 Enemies: 8 Miners 42 Enemies: 40 Dark Things 43 Enemies: 7 Red Enemies, 1 Green Lizard, 1 White Dragon and 1 Black Dragon 44 Level Set 6: 51-60 Level Set 7: 61-70 Level Set 8: 71-80 Level Set 9: 81-90 83 Enemies: 29 Furry Creatures, 1 Boss armed with Rocket 3Mv3oDGiRBE 86 Enemies: 200 Slimes t9hPjsovN-c Level Set 10: 91-100 93 Enemies: 30 Mini Octobosses E1_KcBnnT-g BOSS (Level Set 11: 100-101) :See also: Nitrome Boss 100 Enemies: 1 Nitrome Boss (17 uncounted Employees) 101 The player takes the battle to the rooftop. They should avoid the Cuboy Machine's attacks and wait for the Bang gun to appear. When it appears, obtain and fire it. Last Part The player is falling down to the bottom of Nitrome Towers. They have to maneuver around in the wreckage and try to shoot the Nitrome Boss in his Escape Pod. The player is armed with infinite Rockets, and has time: 100 seconds to do the job. Two Health Crates are spawned in the battle. Ending Weapons :Main Article: Gun (Nitrome Must Die) Nitrome Must Die has over 40 weapons. Below is a list of them: #Out of Ammo #Shot Gun #Pistol #Machine Gun #Sucker Punch #Chisel #Mini Gun #Boomerang #BC Arrow #Nitrome #Penguin #Pea Shooter #Motolov #Bullethead #Mine #Nanobot #Homing Missile #Buzzsaw #Helmet #Rocket #Ninja Star #Fireball #Slap #Cluster Bomb #Twin Shot Arrow #Toast #Three Way #Barrel #Dragon Ball #Fart #Mega Laser #Points #Canary #Banana Bomb #Bang #Pixel Gun #Bubble #Spring #Nitro Bosses Bosses are encountered on every tenth floor (10, 20, 30, etc.) *Floor 10: Nose & Snot (from the game Snot Put) *Floor 20: Parasite & The Moon (from the games Parasite and Cheese Dreams) *Floor 30: Squish Block in Crusher Guardian in Big Daddy(from the games Enemy 585, Onekey and Hot Air2) *Floor 40: Scientist holding Blue (from the game Test Subject Blue) *Floor 50: Angry heads (from the game Knuckleheads) *Floor 60: Cat & Owl (from the game Fat Cat) *Floor 70: Red Warthog Serpent (from the game Sky Serpents) *Floor 80: Mecha Saur (from the game Rubble Trouble Tokyo) *Floor 90: Steamlands Tank (from the game Steamlands) *Floor 100: Battle with Nitrome Boss **Floor 101: Battle with Nitrome Boss in Cuboy Machine **Falling from Floor 101 to 1: Battle with Nitrome Boss in Escape Pod. Scoring Nitrome Must Die has a unique scoring system. Upon completing a level, the player is given the option to bank their score (save it) or gamble it. When they gamble their score, they multiply there score by how many levels they completed at that point without dying. For example, the player completes three levels without dying, the multiplier is 3. If they at any time die, the multiplier will drop down to 0, going back to 1 once the player completes the level. When the player gambles their score, they cannot save it until the next level. If the player at any time dies, they lose their gambled score. During 2-player, the player who completes the level with the highest score is deemed the winner, and the lowest, the loser. Previews November 1, 2011 Nitrome announced the game was being worked on, and also provided an image that read 100th game. The provided image was not part of the game at all. November 3, 2011 Nitrome said that the game isn't a prequel or sequel of any game, and they say also that Steamlands Player Pack isn't counted as a game.Nitrome blog post: Information About our 100th Game November 4, 2011 Nitrome brought our attention to the hate site, www.nitromemustdie.com which later turned out to be part of their advertising campaign. November 7, 2011 Nitrome thank their fans for support against the hate website, and share a link to a petition against Nitrome Must Die, set up by John Niemann, and share a photoshopped screenshot of the hate website, made by Matthew Killick, turning their non-existent haters' text against them November 8, 2011 Nitrome released a video preview of the game. thumb|300px|left|The video November 22nd, 2011 Nitrome released a preview image of the game: November 23rd Nitrome announced how the "unique scoring system" would work, along with providing the below picture to show what the end of level screen would be. Glitches End of Level Glitch On an odd occasion when both players approach the level, the elevator will close with player 1 still outside the elevator. He then appears in the elevator with the 'bank or gamble' select screen. This will happen if one player does not move from there starting point for the whole level. The player that did not move will not be allowed to enter the elevator. Warlock Glitch The Warlock Glitch is a glitch encountered in one level between 71 and 80. On one level 10 Warlocks are encountered. At the start of the level, everything was fine. Soon, many of the Warlocks spawn and cause the level to lag. This will cause the screen to freeze every few seconds. The sound effects could still be heard, and crates disappeared faster. This Glitch made the level very difficult to complete, but still completable. On the 28th of November Nitrome announced they had fixed this glitch, along with others including the boomerang looping glitch, and the spike-death problem. Revive Glitch In 2 player mode, when a player entered the elevator, the other player was able to revive the player as if he had died, changing his health to the small amount after reviving, but leaving his/her score untouched. Infinite Elevator Ride glitch The infinite elevator ride glitch is a glitch encountered in any level of the game, often during the elevator ride tow level 96. After the player banks/gambles the score and presses the Fire button, the screen will move so that the elevator is at the very bottom. After this, the player will infinitely stay in the elevator, as well as hear a hazard from the level and see that they have infinite Molotov. Level Freezing Glitches In several parts of Nitrome Must Die, player's would experience the game freeze. This often happened when the player killed the Red Warthog Serpent when it was in a pipe, and when the Nitrome Boss jumped into the Cuboy Machine Freezing glitch At the end of some boss battles, the game would freeze. This happened very often, as well as rarely happening in some levels. Out of Ammo glitch Using weapons after collecting crates in multiplayer co-op may sometimes result in both players instantly running out of ammo. The text "out of ammo" can be seen repeated multiple times while floating upward towards the picture of the player at the top of the screen who collected the crate. Stuck Enemy glitch A level between 91-100 with multiple blue drop spawner enemies sometimes occurs when players first play the level. Some of the blue drops will end up stuck inside the wall, unreachable by weapons. They still, however, count towards the number of enemies left to destroy. This forces players to restart the game. Nanobot glitch Rarely for an unknown reason, if player 2 gets into the elevator with the nanobot weapon, it's ammo count will go up to as much as 68. This is very helpful because each shot deals lots of damage all around the room. Rocket Glitch Sometimes, the total ammo for the rocket weapon will be 250 rather than the usual 10 the player is given. Beta Elements Discovered in the code are four frames, each which have the shadows of three employees. Each frame as one employee closing their eyes. It is not known why these frames are used for. A .gif exists in the game of an Employee riding a Dark Thing. Also, found in the game's files is a Helmet Dark Thing with a blue crest. File:NMD-RidingDarkThings.png|An Employee riding a Dark Thing File:NMD-SceneF1.png|Frame 1 of the mysterious cut scene File:NMD-SceneF2.png|Frame 2 of the mysterious cut scene File:Scene-F3.png|Frame 3 of the mysterious cut scene File:NMD-SceneF4.png|Frame 4 of the mysterious cut scene File:BlueCrestedDarkThing.png|A Helmet Dark Thing with a Blue Crest Gallery NMDsign.png|Warning Sign EmployeeSurgery.png|Surgery door EmployeeLocked.png|Locked door EmployeeTorture.png|Torture door EmployeeBed.png|Employee's bed File:Board.png|Post board EmployeeChains.png|Chains EmployeeColdStorage.png|Cold Storage EmployeeDoor1.png|Door with no handle EmployeeDoor2.png|Common door EmployeeDoor3.png|Freezer door EmployeeGirl.png|Girl's bathroom door EmployeeKeepOut.png|Keep Out door EmployeeMan.png|Men's bathroom door EmployeeMonster.png|Monster's Bathroom door EmployeeMotivators.png|Employee Motivators EmployeeScreen.png|Security Screen EmployeeSupplies.png|Supplies door EmployeeTestLab.png|Test lab door EmployeeWarning.png|Warning door MonthFailure.png|Failure of the month MonthHardWorker.png|Hard worker of the month MonthMotivator.png|Motivator of the month Trivia *In the teaser video, Austin Carter is playing on Nitrome.com 1.5 with the Classic Skin selected. The game he plays has a background that has the appearance of the background of the Menu of Nitrome Enjoyment System games. *The game was hinted in the Nitrome 2.0 Skin, as 3 Employees appeared on a hill in the Skin. *Throughout the game, it is shown that the in-game company called Nitrome is evil, overworking and torturing their employees. This can be seen on the wall signs and objects in several levels. **On some level there is a chalkboard that reads "Game with Cats, Game with blobs, you have only 8 hours!". **In one level, there is a picture of "Failure of the Month", which shows a usual employee, and "Hard Worker of the Month", which shows a Employees with no flesh on his head and torso. **Throughout the game, there is a rack with tools that read "Employee Motivators". The rack consists of one pitchfork, a level with a boot on it, and three chains. **Commonly there are three garbage cans grouped together, one for Toxic material, one for garbage, and one for "Fan Mail". **In levels where the player has to fight employees, there are usually two doors, one labeled "Torture", the other "Surgery". *The challenge level on level 86 holds the record for the most enemies in Nitrome Must Die, pitting the player against 200 slimes. The second level with the most enemy count is one level which has 150 orange squids. *There is a glitch in the game where certain sounds will constantly loop until the player enters the level, notably on floor 027 when all the flies have been killed and there are only porcupines left, the sound the Flies make when killed will continue on in the game until the player enters the Elevator. *Interesting, when waiting in the elevator, the music is similar with the music in NFS The Run, where Jack choose one of the 5 cars. *The game is Nitrome's 100th game, and currently the largest non-premium Nitrome game so far, having 102 levels. Twin Shot 2 is the second largest with 100 levels, 50 of which are premium. *In one of the levels from floors 81-90, the two main characters for Rainbogeddon appear. *The characters on the security screens are a Repair Man from Steamlands and two Small Fries. *Nitrome Must Die is similar to what Robot Chicken did for its 100th episode. References Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Main Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Platform Games